Lord Slug (Xenoverse 2)
'"What I do is none of your damn business!"' Summary Slug is one of the early antagonists of Xenoverse 2, working under Towa and Mira, and as part of a strained homosexual relationship duo with Turles. In the game itself he has little personality besides being the angry green giant, but it is strongly implied through the series that he has a fragile emotional complex and feelings on being unappreciated by Turles and others. Biography Slug is somehow recruited, along with Turles, by the time breakers, to wreck -havoc- minor inconveniences through time. At some point during this time a romantic relationship forms between between Slug and Turles, though this romance is constantly mired issues, such as who would be the ruler of the universe, who's bottom and who's top, and Slugs feelings that he is never appreciated. Slug battles Max Stone on the planet Namek, while Iced was helping Krillin and others escape Zarbon and Dodoria. Max is confused about who this angry Namekian in a raincoat is, assuming he's just the local drunk or some shit. Slug appears again on Namek as Turles is preparing to make a wish for immortality using the Namekian balls... no, the Dragonballs... Slugs testicles do not grant wishes. They already tried that... but that's none of your damn business... Feeling betrayed that Turles would go behind his back, Max shows up to prevent them taking over the universe, but quickly attempts to resolve their personal problems. Eventually they manage to come to a truce, saving their relationship for a moment, but only by teaming up to kill Max. Ungrateful bastards. Death and Legacy "I hope you come back someday as a better person..." During the battle, they fall out with each other again, still unable to decide who's dom and who's sub. Unfortunately, though he tried his best to avoid violence, Max resorts to a final use of his "Final Punch" attack on Slug, blasting him into a cliff face, seemingly kill him. At this moment Max apologises to the Namekian, wishing that circumstances could have been different, and they might have been friends. He then quotes Goku, wishing that he could "come back someday as a better person". Maybe as a little starving Indian bloke called "Guls". (Uub references...) Not dead yet, he gets back up and joins Turles for one last blast attack combo. But in the last moments before a combined Max-Trunks blast kills them both, Slug and Turles have one final embrace, finally admitting their love for one another, before exploding. Perhaps Slug's most enduring legacy will be his determination to keep his own business his own business. Slug and Turles did eventually solve their issues and were married in Hell in age 774, as witnessed by Iced. "None of Your Damn Business" This line swiftly became a running joke in the early Xenoverse 2 episodes, following it's use by Slug in his introductory cutscene with Mira. Mira: "I believe I told you two never to act on your own" Slug: "What I do is none of your damn business" The line continued to appear at any given moment during the series, especially when our heroes were discussing Slug. Max: "I don't really care, to be honest they were kinda pansies" Slug: "That's cause it's NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS" ---- Iced: "The only thing needing checked for lumps is Slugs testicle head" Slug: "My testicle head is none of your damn business iced" ---- *Turles suggests the bickering couple set aside their differences and attack Max" Slug: "We'll make you regret... Interfering... in our... BUSINESS!" ---- *Slug to Turles after becoming married* Slug: "Tonight... what I'm gonna do... '''is '''your business..." Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Universe 7 Inhabitants